Deception at Strana Mechty
by Galaxy Commander Shinji
Summary: 3090 Star league Games were banned. 3100 S.L. is reinstated as an Inner Sphere Tradition. The Young William Kell has registered for the League.... But so has a Pirate. PG-13 for later on Chapters


1 Deception on Strana Mechty: Part: 1  
  
Notes: This is my 1st fic since my 1st…. Making this my second fic… last one I Bombed completely -_-  
  
": Specify a Person's thoughts  
  
*: Specifies a name of a Dropship, Jumpship or Mech  
  
  
  
1.1 Turak 5, Lyran commonwealth of Steiner  
  
March 12, 3100  
  
In his office Mercenary commander William Kell of the Kell Hounds is doing some Investigation on MERCNET. "Hmm 350K C-Bills for working with Rasalhague against Draconis…. NAAH!! Money is good but I don't want to start a war. Sigh… I'm Beat I guess I'm just gonna watch something on the News" William Changes through Channels and finally Hits SNN Steiner News Network." –And in the Headlines, The Star League Games will now be Making a Strong Comeback! After 10 years of being banned from the Inner Sphere the Inner Sphere council has finally reinstated it. This Year's tournament will be held on the Planet of Strana Mechty on April 5. As we know Strana Mechty is the planet in which the Clan Invasion was halted by a Brave Mercenary group known as Enda-" William Turned off the TV.  
  
"Hmm the Star League games are finally back… Maybe I should respect Grandfather Phelan's wishes and enter and win the League's games. Not much risk except a Mech or 2. I'll do it!" William Ran out of his office and into his Lieutenant. "Sorry Col. William! I didn't mean to run into you like this!" said his startled officer. "Its ok Sophia no need to be in an uproar about it," William Replied calmly. He helped her up and brushed her Brown hair his hands. "Hey Sophia, can you please have the Dropship *Black Manta and the Jumpship *Koshi ready? I've decided to Participate in the Star League Games," said William with a smile on his face. "Uh, yes sir I will carry out your orders Col." Replied Sophia. "Sophia I told you to just address me as Will, not Col. Hey Sophia… After you and I are done with our work, how bout Dinner at the Italian restaurant? Just you and me," asked William nervously. "Will! I'm not sure what to say… Ok how bout 6?" said Sophia Blushing. "I'll be there Sophia." Replied William.  
  
Sophia turned and ran in the other direction Giggling. "My god she's cute. Not to mention a nice ass! Damnit Will what are you thinking!" William thought to himself.  
  
William walks into the Mech Hanger to see his crew working on the Mechs and keeping them maintained. "Hey William!" one of his Mechanics called out. "Sir I've received word that you're having the Dropship powered up. We all taking a trip?" asked the Mechanic. "That we are we are going to Strana Mechty for the Star league games. I need to have a few Mechs of mine ready to load on the Dropship *Black Mamba." Replied Will "Yes Col. William what Mechs are you planning to load." The Mechanic asked. "Load on my Grandfather's *Kodiak, and the other mechs are here on this list; the *Mad Cat MKII, *Thor, *Firefly, and *Shadow Cat." "Fine choices of Clan chassis young Col. but you do need wepons for this." "Yes that's why the checklist has the weapons that I need loaded on the Dropship. We will figure out the Mech configurations on Strana Mechty." Ordered William.  
  
Later on William is changing into a nice suit ready to pick up Lt. Sophia Hepner.  
  
"Damn I look good!" He picked up a bottle of cologne called "Eu de Smoke Jaguar" and sprayed it on his collar. Then he picked up his wallet and walked to the Lady's dormatory building on the Kell base. He saw her waiting outside, he walked up to her, and she wrapped her arm around his as they walked down the street out of the base. Soon they reached the Restaurant. As they walked in, the usher brought them to their seats.  
  
"Sir I shall be your waitress for tonight, today's specials are the Sirloin with Onions, and the soup Special is Tomato soup." "Thank you ma'am I shall have the Sirloin with sautéed Mushrooms," said Joe. "And I shall have the Cibrèo's Yellow Bell Pepper soup, and the Pollo al Mattone." said Sophia. "You have very exquisite tastes my dear Lieutenant." He said as placing his hand on her on the table. Sophia Began Blushing as she thought to herself "Ok Sophia you're not used to men acting like this around you, your used to Complete pigs hitting on you, best enjoy this Sophia this may actually become a real Relationship." Sophia placed her other hand on top his. "Will, I become very shy when people do this to me but why is it I don't feel it around you?" She asked "I'm actually not sure… Here comes our food."  
  
Will and Sophia ate their food and they flirted. Will paid the bill and walked with Sophia to the door. They walked and talked as they went back to the Lady's Dorm at the base "Will, I had a good time maybe we should do this often," Sophia said as she blushed. "Yeah, I enjoyed it too," Will said in reply. After a few Moments Sophia went up to William and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good Night Will," "Goodnight my Lieutenant Sophia." Joe walked away to his room across the base.  
  
  
  
Jumpship Matilda's Opal, Unknown location  
  
March 13, 3100  
  
"This is a mighty fine Bounty men! Good job raiding that convoy! 200K C-bills in gold, 50000 in Silver 1 ton of Plasma Crystals, and 1ton of Alcohol Great job Lads."  
  
"Captain, what is our next target for looting? Maybe another convoy?" "No lad we are gonna take this into the most notorious Pirate attack in History… Against Merc attending the Star League.  
  
"Our Plan is as Followed Mates! On April 1st we shall jump to this position near planet Islamabad, here we shall raze a few Ships steal what they have and move on to this Planet! This Planet is called Delta Serpentis here is our 1st Convoy hit, the Merkava convoy will be making it's rounds delivering food supplies to neighboring planets. We haven't had that much time to get food supplies so we must steal them! After that we will proceed, calmly and neutral, to Strana Mechty. There we will participate in the games, and on the 20th day of games we will strike… but I shall have to devise a plan when we get there. This shall be a glorious day for Raynor's Raiders…."  
  
  
  
I don't own FASA….. yet… so please don't sue I have nothing!  
  
Well there ya go hopefully this was better than my last one… and don't go looking for it I've deleted it. And this is only part 1 of this story.  
  
  
  
Next time: I shall go as far as the 2nd day of the Star League games. And make my fics exceptionally longer  
  
  
  
More Notes:  
  
People may ask questions about these chars….  
  
William Kell is the son of the latest Kell (haven't made a name for him yet) He is 26 brown hair, blue eyes. He is also the grandson of Phelan Kell.  
  
Sophia has brown hair and brown eyes she is 24 and William's right hand Lieutenant. But maybe she is a little something more than that  
  
Yes Sophia and William are fictional chars devised by my Mind. But Kell hounds is the property of FASA.  
  
Raynor is a Pirate of the Raynor's Raiders. He is 38 has dirty Blonde hair. He is a cruel man to any prisoners he takes… if you're lucky to become his Prisoner  
  
"Eu de Smoke Jaguar" is a little Easter egg I put in there I will put more in my fics and try to spot them out post them on your replies. Oh and I won't use quotes on the eggs anymore.  
  
***WHEN REVIEWING NO FLAMES*** Polite suggestions are accepted if there are any mistakes like what the league is actually called, tell me and I will fix it right away.  
  
  
  
Battletech / MechWarrior is the Copyright of FASA and Microsoft.  
  
Any result in using MY Characters in your fics without my Permission will result in blunt traumas to the head with a 9 Iron.  
  
**** Just found out it wont display italics or underlines so I'll figure out a way to mark them in my next fic****  
  
Special thanks:  
  
"Nice Guy" for correcting me in my Old Version. I will be more clear as I go along and if I'm not sure if my books I'll look up on the net. 


End file.
